Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assemblies of memory network substrates, and more particularly, to such assemblies supporting monolithic integrated circuits and the cooling thereof.
The criteria for digital memories continues to be the density of information storage, the rapidity possible in acquiring the information stored or in changing that information, and the cost of the digital memory. These criteria are used not only with respect to monolithic integrated circuit memory chips, which are the basis currently on which digital memories are made, but also to the assemblies of the substrates on which such integrated circuits are mounted. These substrates provide electrical interconnections between such chips and to whatever external electronic apparatus is making use of such digital memories. That is, the assemblies of these substrates must also be dense, operate rapidly and must achieve these goals economically.
Indeed, improvements in monolithic integrated circuits in achieving these goals with respect to them leads to greater demands on the digital memory substrates. Integrated circuits, in achieving greater density at higher speed, also tend to increase the power dissipation in each. This increasing heat must be removed from the digital memory, and doing so becomes an even greater burden as the heat density increases because of further compacting of the memory. Furthermore, increases in operating rapidity of the integrated circuits, and increases in the necessary interconnections made thereto because of increased circuit density therein, in turn lead to significant increases in the performance required of the interconnections in the digital memory substrates if the improvements in the integrated circuits are not to be lost. In general, this means that the circuit paths in the digital memory assembly are to be kept as short as possible, with the circuit impedances thereof carefully managed.
To achieve these goals, a desirable digital circuit memory substrate assembly would require no additional parts in its construction other than the basic integrated circuits, and the mounting substrates and interconnections which must be provided therefor, to thereby reduce the costs of assembly and to provide for a compact assembly. Further, such a digital circuit memory should accomodate a compact but effective cooling means to manage the heat dissipation in such a dense assembly.